Blaise
Blaise (Belle) was is a boutique owner living in Faroe before its destruction and Corvo's former partner. She suffered possession of the demon Ragnarorin, who presumably killed her in the end. Ordo Fabula - Blaise Appearance Blaise stands 5'2", with mildly curly brunette hair that reaches just past her shoulders, with bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are a deep emerald green, and she has delicate features. She is very much a lady, and often is found wearing blouses, dresses, and skirts. Personality Blaise is fairly docile, unless provoked. She’s cold and distant, the exception to this being the few people she holds dear that are still living. She’s very sarcastic and humorous, and is known to blurt out random things at times around her friends. Hardy and strong-willed, she will only back down from a fight or challenge when she knows it’s useless, and fights her hardest, especially when it involves someone she cares about. She keeps her calm in most situations, and tries to act unfazed, unless it involves her demon taking over. A plan of some sort is constantly forming and changing in her mind, reminiscent of her days on the street. She strongly prefers being in a small group of people… unless drunk. That’s another personality in and of itself. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Sewing **She runs a boutique, and sews much of what she (and Corvo) wear. *Reading **Is fluent in reading/writing/speaking English, French, and Latin. She dabbles in Greek as well, but isn't quite fluent. *Horseback Riding **She's good with animals in general, but she connects well with horses. *Aura Sensing **Can search, track, and find most anything within her range. Her eyes flood white when she draws on this power, and she can clearly see the auras of any living thing (provided they haven't hid it from vision) and the recent trails that things leave behind when they move. **This skill was originally used by Ragnorin to hunt prey, and delicious souls to devour. **She can also project her aura on a creature to try to communicate or impress an emotion on it, i.e. calming an anxious animal, etc. *Shadow **This comes from Ragnorin. Since she's assimilated more with her demon, she can now draw on his powers without fully transforming. Her eyes turn a burning, glowing red when she uses this, and she can summon shadow into beastly forms to do... stuff. It's still quite tiring to her, however. *Dagger/Sword Fighting **She's better with short-swords. Corvo taught her the basics of archery a long while ago, but she has yet to practice enough to really get good. But, she can still shoot and hit... something. **Picked this up during her time on the streets. **Her primary weapon is her Rose Dagger. It's currently missing. More info here. Weaknesses: *Very distrustful of others, and comes off as outwardly cold and distant. *Extremely compassionate. *Curious to a fauly, and doesn't know when to stop searching for answers. *Adores animals. Especially small ones. *Will fight when provoked, especially when it involves Corvo or Himeko. *Corvo. *Doubts her ability to control her demon at times, and will seek out safety in being alone. *Blood and death. Her human mind despises it with all its' being, but it weakens her enough for Ragnorin to take over, depending on the amount. It's her Achilles Heel. *Whomever holds her dagger has the potential to control her. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Tea, all kinds. She had a large, ever-growing cabinet in her home, entirely devoted to tea. *Books. She prefers books to people. Her library made up a good half of her home, and everything is very organized. *Corvo. *Animals. *Handsome men. (Corvo) *Assisting others. She has a big heart, but tries to hide it. *Peace and quiet. Dislikes: *People in general. (not Corvo) *Perverts. *When people can't understand her accent. *Coffee. *When people yell at her, or are loud in general. *Blood, and the smell of it. *Death; it provokes Ragnorin. *Feeling weak. *Sleep. It's time better spent reading. She's also plagued with nightmares during her rest, unless she's around Corvo or another close friend. Trivia *Owns a pet wolf that guards her boutique and is her daily companion and protector. He follows her everywhere, and his name is Astor. He is a physical projection of her soul and her intention to keep a cap on the demon inside of her. She can now "call" for him, and he will appear from shadow. *She has a very thick French accent. *She always wears a golden, heart-shaped pendant. It was Corvo's mother's, and he gave it to her. Theme Songs * Breathe Me * Can't I Even Dream? Quotes *''" ...you know, happiness is like a flower. It buds, blossoms, wilts, and dies. But it isn't really dead. You see, the seed is always there. So nobody is ever truly not-happy. It just isn't what is at the front of their minds. There's always happiness somewhere in a person, even if it's just a tiny seed. That seed will grow someday. And die someday. But the cycle will always repeat, no matter what happens."'' *''“That dirty little fox… he ruined everything. I have no sympathy for those who cannot control themselves enough prevent hurting others.”'' References Category:All Pages Category:Previous Characters